ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Feral Points
Category:PankrationCategory:Terminology Feral points are used in determining how many Feral Skills can by used by a Pankration monster Base Feral Points are determined by a monster's family and level. Feral Point list by Monster. Please add new monsters to the list {|class=sortable border="0" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- bgcolor="#ffdead" ! Enemy || Zone || Family || Ecosystem || Job || Base Level || Feral Points |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Ebony Pudding || Mount Zhayolm || Flan || Amorph || BLM || 9 || 32 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Puck || Den of Rancor || Mandragora || Plantoids || MNK || 8 || 58 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Draugar Servant || Caedarva Mire || Skeletons || Undead || DRG || 8 || 33 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Alraune || Bibiki Bay - Purgonorgo Isle || Mandragora || Plantoids || MNK || 4 || 57 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Korrigan || The Boyahda Tree || Mandragora || Plantoids || MNK || 7 || 59 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Typhoon Wyvern || Gustav Tunnel || Wyverns || Dragon || WAR || 8 || 36 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Zhayolm Apkallu || Mount Zhayolm || Apkallu || Birds || MNK || 8 || 68 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Emperor Apkallu || Arrapago Reef || Apkallu || Birds || MNK || 9 || 68 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Heraldic Imp || Caedarva Mire || Imps || Demon || BLM || 9 || 72 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Siege Scorpion || Besieged || Scorpions || Vermin || WAR || 9 || 49 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Lamia Idolater || Caedarva Mire || Qutrub || Undead || DRK/WAR || 9 || 29 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Sweeping Cluster || Mount Zhayolm || Clusters || Arcana || WAR || 8 || 71 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Olden Treant || Bhaflau Thickets || Treants || Plantoids || WAR || 8 || 49 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Tragopan || Bibiki Bay || Birds || Birds || WAR || 8 || 73 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Tropical Rarab || Bibiki Bay || Rabbits || Beasts || WAR || 8 || 64 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Tartarus Eft || Bibiki Bay || Efts || Lizards || WAR || 8 || 50 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Jnun || Caedarva Mire || Doomed || Undead || WAR || 8 || 23 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Detector || Ve'Lugannon Palace || Detectors || Arcana || WAR || 8 || 87 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Cave Antlion || Attohwa Chasm || Antlions || Vermin || WAR || 8 || 48 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Brei || Mamook || Slimes || Amorpha || WAR || 8 || 41 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Puk || Mamook || Puks || Dragon || BRD || 8 || 47 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Marid || Wajaom Woodlands || Marids || Beasts || WAR || 8 || 43 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Sea Horror || Ferry - Mhaura/Selbina || Sea Monks || Aquans || WAR || 7 || 48 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Wamoura || Mount Zhayolm || Wamoura || Vermin || WAR/PLD || 9 || 43 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Spelunking Sabotender || Quicksand Caves || Sabotenders || Plantoids || WAR || 7 || 58 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Ameretat || Wajaom Woodlands || Morbol || Plantoids || WAR || 7 || 43 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Shikigami Weapon || Ro'Maeve || Evil Weapon || Arcana || WAR/BLM || 8 || 71 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Arch Corse || Attohwa Chasm || Corse || Undead || DRK || 8 || 18 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Lesser Colibri || Wajaom Woodlands || Colibri || Bird || RDM || 7 || 67 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff" |Wivre || Bhaflau Thickets || Wivre || Beast || WAR || 9 || 43 |- bgcolor="#d5d9ff"